It was my Happily Ever After
by youmeandthewind
Summary: Mitchie goes to Camp Rock, searching for her inner soul. She goes there hating Shane Gray, But will she return by loving him? Jemi/Smitchie. Rated M for future chapters. Swearing, Lemons, You know the deal.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Characters are Disney Channels. Partial credit for the plot, as well.**

Too say I was nervous would be an understatement. I was scared beyond my imagination. I have wondered what this would be like. You know, singing in front of people, going to camp, leaving my family, finally meeting people that might not hurt me as much as everyone else has. But then again, What if I pinched myself… I could be dreaming… Nah, I'd rather not risk it. I'm Mitchie Torres, a singer, a pianist, a guitar player, and a teenager with dreams beyond reach. I'm going to Camp Rock. It's "The" music camp, that anyone that wants to be anyone goes too. And I'm going. It took a while to persuade my mom too let me go. (Her mom can afford it, and doesn't cook for the kitchen, minor adjustment) I was a closet poet. All I liked to do was sit in my room, making and listening to music. But at the same time, I wanted to be someone. And this camp, was allowing me to get one step forward with that. I can't believe I'm going, it's going to be the best. I was heading there, now. Sitting in the car, with my mom, about 5 minutes away, and I couldn't contain my excitement.

"EEEEEEEEEP" I screamed.

"Mitchie! You almost gave me a heart attack! I know you're excited, but keep it down." My mom said while shaking her head back and forth. She was used to this, for about two weeks, all I've been doing is packing, singing and dancing around the house, and yelling. I couldn't help it. My dreams were finally coming true. All that was left is a boy. Which will never happen. I have yet to have my first kiss. I'm sort of invisible at my school, so no guys really notice me. Since I'll be near people with the same dreams as me, maybe I'll find someone I can relate too and sing with. I can only dream such a thought. And finally, I arrived….

"Mitch, we're here. Are you ready?!" My mom said with clear excitement.

"YES. I've been ready for two weeks!" I said with a full on grin spreading across my face.

"Good, now, Mitchie.." My mom only said my full name when she was mad or serious, oh no.

"I know, mom. Be good, Stay safe, Don't talk to strangers" I said with a weak smile.

"No, please… Just follow your dream, while you're here. Don't let people get you down!"

I couldn't help but smile, I loved my mom. "Ok. Thanks, Mom. I love you"

"I love you, too" and with that, I was out of the car, and giving my mom a hug and kiss goodbye. I couldn't wait too see my cabin, and everyone I was going to be spending the next two months with. Hopefully, they're all nice and have manners, or I don't know how I'll get through these next couple months. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone scream….

"IS THAT SHANE GRAY?!" I stopped dead in my tracks. Why was he here? He was a snob. He didn't care about his fans, his music, or anything. Yeah, so what if he came from here, and this is where he got is start, he was still a diva. And he didn't deserve everything he was getting. I turned around and saw a black limo. There he was, Shane Gray and his brothers. I couldn't believe this was happening.. I couldn't stay here with him and his brothers. I'd break and tell him off or something. With my luck, he'd probably be teaching a class and I'll end up in it, he'll hear me sing and then I'll cry or give up. This cannot happen, it will not. I won't allow it.

"Are you Mitchie?" a sweet, girly voice said from behind me.

I turn around and see a girl with curly brown hair, about the same height as me. She knew my name? That's odd. No one knew my name, and definitely not here. "Yes, That's me. Why are you asking?" I say with as much politeness as possible. I needed to be nice and friendly, it's the only way I can make friends.

"I'm your tour guide, every new camper has one. I'm Caitlyn. I see you've spotted our celebrity guests." Caitlyn says with utter disgust in her voice. I think I'm going to like this girl.

"Yes, I have. Unfortunately" I say while rolling my eyes. Caitlyn laughs and shakes her head.

"We're the only two that have that same personality about those Grey Boys"

"It's not so much of them, it's more of Shane" I say with my eyebrow raised.

"Seriously, He seems the the rudest person on the face of the planet" she says while smiling.

"I know, seriously. I heard he stormed off the set of their new music video. That's probably why hes here. He needs to make himself look good. Too bad that's pretty much impossible. I mean, who cares about some popstar that has everything handed to him. He's my age and is already set for retirement." I rant.

Caitlyn is laughing so hard. "Mitchie, we're going to get along, perfectly."

"I think so, too" I giggle, a little bit.

"We're sharing a cabin, so I'll show you the way" she says while taking my hand

"Yes, finally. I don't have to see him!" I scream and I can tell everyone is looking at me.

"My god, Mitchie. You need to shush a little, he's staring!" she whispers.

I look behind me and see him and his brothers staring at me. I roll my eyes while running by them. And then obviously get what I mean. Because Nate and Jason look at Shane, they know it's because of him because I did it directly at him. My disgust in him was too high too look beyond anything. At that, me and Caitlyn arrived in the cabin. It was cozy. And it seemed like we were the only two people here. There was no sheets on the third, forth, and fifth beds. Caitlyn sees me staring so she says something.

"We have a lot of campers, but they all bunk with their friends. Except, I offered to stay with you. My friends are all next door, we can always go visit them and have sleepovers though!" she said with excitement clearly in her voice. If her friends were anything like her, we'd probably get along. So I just smile, and set my stuff on the other bed. I start taking my stuff out when Caitlyn asks me something.

"So, why are you here?" she asks

"I like to write and sing music. What about you?" I respond.

"I like making beats and everything. I'm not much of a singer or writer" she laughs

"Well, have you ever given it a try?" I try to persuade her.

"Yeah, it's not my thing though. I'm more into beats" she says with a shoulder shrug.

"Well, you love, what you love. And there's nothing you can do about it." I simply say.

I get my stuff out of my bag and start to unpack everything else. First my clothes, then my bathroom stuff, and then my song book and my guitar. They were my everything, and nothing could ever change that. Caitlyn noticed me and finally spoke up for the first time in about twenty minutes.

"You should play something for me, I'd love to hear you sing"

"I haven't sang in front of anyone… except, my parents" i shudder at the thought of singing, I've never tried singing in front of a stranger. But it felt like I've known Caitlyn for years, so maybe I'd give it a try in a little bit..

"Well, if you change your mind, I'd love too hear someone with talent sing." She smiles at me. I couldn't help but see the friendliness in her eyes. It made me feel better.

"Ok, but give me good criticism. Ok?" I say with a weak smile

"Of course, I'll be nothing but honest!" she says with excitement.

I pick up my guitar and and take a deep breath. Here goes nothing…

**(It's the acoustic version of "This is me" from Camp Rock)**

_Always been the kind of girl, That hid my face, _

_So afraid to tell the world, What I've got to say, _

_But I have this dream, Right inside of me, _

_I'm gonna let it show, It's time to let you know, To let you know_

This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

Now I've found who I am, There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be, This is me

Do you know what it's like, To feel so in the dark?  
To dream about a life, Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems, Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself, It's the only way

This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am, There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be, This is me.

"It's not exactly done… but yeah" I say looking down.

"Mitchie, That was amazing! Your voice is angelic, you play that guitar like a pro. I bet you're just as good on piano and drums and everything else you play." She says while smiling at me with a warm smile. It was one of those smiles that you couldn't help but smile at. She was just the person I needed, right now.

"Thanks, Cait. That felt really good" I say with a smile

"You should play tonight! At the opening night jam! You'd be a hit!" she said while standing up.

"Caitlyn, I can't! I'm not ready for that." I say with a frown.

"It's ok, I kind of got carried away" she said with an awkward giggle

"It's totally fine. I get like that all the time. I just need to work my way up there" I smile

Two hours later…

I had finally finished packing and was on my way to the mess hall for dinner. I was so excited too meet everyone. They had this activity to meet everyone, so we'd all find our name at the table, and we'd get to meet everyone. And for the next few days, we'd get a new table with new people. It was a very good idea, sense everyone had a question and they had to write someones answer down, with that persons signature. We each had a person to ask at our table, so I couldn't wait to know who I had. I finally found my name, which was at the same table as Caitlyn, thank god. I didn't have to look like a freak right at the table. I sit down next to Caitlyn and look at everyone else at the table. It was only me and Caitlyn. Where were the other two people? There's supposed to be four at a table and I was late. Just when I said that, Shane and Nate Gray sat at my table. Oh god, no. Please help me. I beg of you.

"Hi… So, Which one of you is Mitchie?" Shane said. Unbelievable, he was my partner.

"That would be me." I said while raising my hand with a sarcastic smile on my face

"Wonderful. The girl that gave me an evil glare when she doesn't even know me." he says while glaring at me

"Yeah, well. We only have to get along for about 45 minutes and then we can hate eachother" I give him a smug smile. He just glares at me. Caitlyn and Nate are talking like they've known eachother for years, shooting off with questions that me and Shane won't even think of asking each other. The one person I hate, is my parter. Only this, would happen to me. I had to be the man in this conversation, so I started.

"So, What's your favorite hobby?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Writing and playing music, What about yours?" He asks

"The same, actually." I look down. And he writes it down, and so do i.

"Here, sign it. and then we can ask each other the other questions." He hands me the sheet and I hand him mine. I sign it but before I hand it back, I look at his neat hand writing. Amazing. Then I handed it back.

"How old are you?" Shane simply asks me

"Seventeen. When were you the happiest in life?" I ask.

"Two years ago, before I was famous. I wasn't being tackled and being forced to do anything" he said through clenched teeth. I looked at him sympathetically. Then I remembered who it was. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all… but then again, he proved me wrong just by saying…

"I fucking hate this place, right now" he says in a strained voice

"You know, you would think you'd be a little happier, because this is were you got your start. Without this place, you wouldn't have been famous. So man up, you were sent here because of PR. Big woop. Just get through these two months and then you can go back to being Mister Popular" I simply tell him while looking him and the eye while drinking my diet coke. I wasn't having any problem telling him what I thought.

"You have no idea what it's like. So don't start with me" he says while glaring at me

"Exactly. Do you even remember what it's like to be a normal kid? I mean seriously!" I exclaim.

"No, I don't." he says while looking down.

"Didn't think so" I reply

"You know, you're the first person to tell me something like that. I admire that." He says with a pleased look on his face. Maybe I was wrong about being wrong about being wrong. Maybe he was nice. But you never know these days. He could just be lying to get in my pants or something like that.

"So, tell me, What's your favorite color?" he asks one of the questions on the sheet

"Um, I'd have to say red or black. Either works." I reply with a small smile

"Really? Never met someone who said those two colors" he laughs a little

"Ok, Um, What's your favorite number? I ask while picking up my pen and looking at the sheet

"Probably 21, Not because of the drinking age, either!" he says matter-of-factly

"Same here. 21 is just an awesome number!" I reply in just as enthusiasm as he did.

"No shit, We like that same number. Hm, small world." He says while stroking his chin and raising and eye brow which makes me laugh. He just grins because he knew he got to me. Darn, This boy.

"I got you too laugh! Ok, my mission is complete"

One hour and about two hundred questions later, me and Shane were acting like best friends. We were the last people there shouting questions at each other just too see if we had anything else in common, which we did. We laughed the whole time and people were giving us odd looks. I think I was starting to fall for Shane Gray, and it was bad that I was. I came into this conversation wanting to slaughter him, and here I am, falling for him. It's just my luck. Or maybe it was a sign. Maybe we were supposed to be friends, or something?

"Wanna go to the beach with me? It's too early but too late at the same way" he asks while checking his phone really quick. So I just smile and simply nod. He gets up, and puts his hand out for me too take, so I get up and put my elbow through his and he just grins and nods for me too start walking, so instead, I skip. He laughs.

"You're a rebel, Miss Torres" he says in between laughs. When he started laughing, he didn't stop. Believe me.

We finally made it too the beach, after stopping everywhere to either roll around, swing on the swings, or just run around. People were having a bonfire, but I knew I didn't want to leave Shane, or share him.

"So, Mitchie. Do you still hate me, or think I'm a rude person?"

"No, Shane. I think you're quite nice and still a rude but hilarious person" I say while sticking my tongue out.

"Did you just stick your tongue out at me?" I just nod and start to run. He starts to run after me and I should've known he was faster than me because before I knew it I felt two strong arms around my waste pulling me towards him and onto the ground where I erupted into fits of laughter while clutching my stomach. This boy was unbelievable, he brought out the best in me, and nobody has done that.

"Don't you ever stick your tongue out at me, Missy" He says with a serious, yet playing face. I had an idea, so I got up, pretended to be hurt, where he automatically felt bad for "hurting" me. When he got up too help me, I pushed him down and stuck out my tongue, and starting running. It took him a few seconds to register what had just happened and then he started running towards me. I couldn't help but start laughing, which, of course, made me two times slower than I already was. He was catching up too me, so I turned around and started to sprint. Within about 30 seconds, he caught up, and once again, I felt those two amazing arms, grabbing my waste and pulling me onto him. But this time, it was me on top of him in the military position. I looked into his eyes while trying to calm my laughter and he just smiled at me. I could feel us getting closer and closer and before I knew it, he closed the gap, and our lips were connected. I felt his soft lips press against mine, and I was in heaven. Before I knew it, we were both standing up and his hands were on my hips, soon enough, his tongue was licking my bottom lips for entrance, I, of course, excepted it. I was in bliss. I could feel myself blushing like a mad man, and before I knew it, we were just standing there, making out, taking quick breaths, but couldn't stay long. We were both eager, and for some reason, we didn't go any further. After a make out session, me and Shane just sat there on the beach. I couldn't register what was happening. I was sitting there, on the beach, in Shane Grays arms. About four hours ago, I hated him. I couldn't stand the sight of him, but now I was in his arms, and I had just kissed him. He was playing with my hair and I was daydreaming while playing with sand.

He finally spoke for the first time since the kiss, it wasn't awkward, It was just comfortable not too talk.

"That was the most amazing, romantic, wonderful kiss I've ever had, to be honest" he says while looking down at the sand beside him. I was making him nervous. So, I took his chin in my hand, so he was looking at me, I quickly gave him a quick peck and then decided to tell him the thing I was trying to tell him..

"You're going to think I'm insane for saying this, but that was my first kiss" I said while looking at the ground.

"Are you serious? You seemed like you knew exactly what you were doing…" he said while pulling my chin up and making me look him in the eyes. When I looked into the gorgeous, brown orbs, I couldn't help but melt into his arms. I closed my eyes a little and inhaled. I wish this moment would last forever. I had to say something.

"Yup. My first kiss. I kind of just went with what my gut said" I gave an awkward laugh. Shane sensed my tension and decided to turn my around so I was facing him head on. We just sat there for a few minutes, sitting cross legged, across from each other. Just staring into each others eyes. It was amazing.

"We should go" he said while frowning. It was well past midnight

"Yeah, we should." So with that, Shane got up and offered me his hand, and his time, I took it. we walked back to my cabin and I knew I was going to be asked a million in ones questions about Shane too Caitlyn. She told me too go with him, in the first place. Because even she, realized how nice he was. We got to my cabin and I turned to face Shane. I needed to ask him the one thing that's been on my mind. I needed too…

"Shane, What happens tomorrow? We go back to being friends? Hating eachothe-"

"Whatever happens, happens. I won't act like I hate you, I won't be mean. I'll just act like we did today." He says with a smile and gives me a peck on the cheek. He starts to walk away when I interrupt him..

"Shane, Will you give me a hug?" and he turns around with the biggest smile on his face and runs back to me while engulfing me in his arms. I breathed in his scent and closed my eyes. When we pulled away I had the biggest smile on my face and so did he. Whenever I touched him, all I felt was sparks. I walked into the cabin too Caitlyn smiling at me. She knew, she was watching. I knew she would be if she heard us.

"OH MY GOD. YOU KISSED HIM. AW. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT." she was whisper yelling.

"eeeeeeeeeep. Tonight was amazing. We had him all wrong, Cait." I said with a huge grin.

That night I went to sleep with a smile on my face and a certain brown eyed boy on my mind.


	2. When we collide, Sparks fly

**DISCLAIMER: Disney Channel, all the way.**

Two days after my encounter with Shane, I still hadn't seen him. Turns out, we didn't start classes for a few days so they were going to let us have some free time. Caitlyn picked on me endlessly, I couldn't contain my excitement much longer. When I saw him, I hope sparks flew. It'd be amazing if he knew I thought about him every single moment, of every single day. Did this mean I was IN love with "The Shane Gray" Mr. Popstar himself? I really wish this wasn't happening, but at the same time I loved what was happening. I wanted something like this, didn't I? I found it.. so what was holding me back? I only wish I knew that answer when suddenly…

"Mitchie!" I heard a certain brown eyed, long haired boy. I turned around and put on one of my famous fake smiles and decided to play like I wasn't thinking the worst.

"Shane! I missed you these past two days, I wish you weren't so busy" I exclaim while walking over to him. He seemed to catch my unusual tone and decided to call me out.

"Mitchie… What's wrong?" he seemed concerned. If only he knew it was about him..

"Nothing! Nothing at all." I say, trying to make my smile even more believable. Which I guess wasn't working because Shane sighed and pulled me into a hug. Three days and we were already acting like we've known each other for years. I liked this, even if I wasn't supposed too. So what if he'd break my heart, summer flings are always harmless..

"Mitchie, Please tell me what's wrong, I beg of you" He says with sadness in his voice. This was killing me, Why did he have to do this to me? He was so… UGH.

"Shane, I promise.. Nothing is wrong, just a few minor last minute details about my music is all. I've been trying to knuckle down on my lyrics and make them more compact and add more feeling to the harmony. No biggy." I say with another fake smile and doing that "No biggy" gesture, you know, when you kind of flick your hand and roll your eyes. He bought it. Thank god! I'm glad my two years in community theatre worked out.

"Ok, If you say so. Wanna go to the beach? I've been dying to walk along the beach during the day." He said with excitement, so clearly in his voice. I couldn't say no to him, It was a curse. His eyes were just so.. And his lips.. and those muscles. My god.

When we finally reached the beach I was amazed by how comfortable it was with Shane. We held hands, but as a friendly gesture. I was glad we could still be comfortable around each other, even when we had pretty much swapped spit, right in front of Caitlyn. Who, by the way, was walking ahead of us, with Nate. Go figure. At least we could talk about two amazing guys that stole our hearts… I mean… Our friends.

I was laughing and couldn't stop. It was then when I realized something in Shane's eyes.. sadness, maybe even frustration. So, I called him out for it.

"Shane, you asked me if something was wrong… is there something wrong? You seem.. eh" I said with a little shrug of my right shoulder and looked up at him, knitting my eyebrows together like I was confused about something.

"No, it's just that.. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. That night. That kiss. The way I feel when I'm with you, it's indescribable. I can't describe how amazing you make me feel. I'm glad that we're friends but I kind of want to you know, go on a date. Just see how it'd be, being girlfriend and boyfriend. I know, I probably sound like an idiot, because, when I get nervous, I blab, and when I blab, I can hardly ever stop. It's uncontrollable. I just start yapping and yapping. Just sto-"

"Shane!" I half yelled, half giggled.

"Yes, Madam?" he asked in a British accent.

"Are you asking me out.. On a date?" I say, wiggling my eyesbrows up and down. That got him to crack a smile, and a genuine, real one this time.

"Yes, I, Shane Gray, is asking you, Mitchie Torres, out on a date. What is your answer?"

"Pick me up at 6:30?" I say. Shane was just staring at me in shock. He really thought I'd say no? Wow, nice to know he thinks so highly of me..

"Really? Like, you're not shitting around with me or anything, are you?" he says, cocking any eyebrow. That made me laugh and go into hysterics.

After I calmed down, I responded to him. "Yes, I wanna go. No, I'm not shitting around. I actually like you, Shane. I mean, Yeah, it's been three days, and we only saw each other the first, of the three days, but still, I like you. You're different and genuine. I thought you'd be like every other rock star and boy, just mixed into one." I smiled up at him and he was staring at me, with one of his breathtaking smiles. My breath was caught in my throat and I just stood there, like an idiot, smiling up at him.

"I'm glad to see I'm not the only one that feels this way" he says while squeezing my hand. That send tingles throughout my body and I shiver. God what this boy does to me just isn't human nor right.

"Mitchie, Can I kiss you?" he asks, suddenly very interested in the sand or his feet.

"Shane, Look at me" I simply say and he looks into my eyes.

"Yes, Mitchie?" he asks with a slight smile playing on his lips.

"You may kiss me" I say, still looking in his eyes. My confidence level was way too high. It was almost unbearable when he attached his lips too mine. Static electricity went throughout my body and I was stunned. It took me at least 5 seconds to realize what was happening, even though I knew it was coming… Kissing Shane was almost untrainable. I couldn't get used to this, ever. Which was a good thing, because if I had this reaction every other time I kissed him, I'd be heaven. I focused my thoughts on the boy that was kissing me when I felt him lick my bottom lip. I immediately open my mouth and tied my arms around his neck, while doing this, he was wrapping his arms around my torso because I was too short. With any other guy, he'd be grabbing my ass or squeezing my boobs. But no, Shane was to kind. He wasn't that kind of guy. And for some reason, after three days of knowing each other, he liked me. He sincerely liked me, which made me smile into the kiss. When air was needed, we broke apart. We rested our foreheads onto the others and smiled at each other while trying to breathe. He left me breathless. During the time of staring into Shane's eyes, and walking along the beach, hand and hand, I had realized that this camp was probably the most important thing that has happened to me since birth. Shane Gray had happened to me. I was going to get my music out in the open. And I met an amazing friend that would be there for me through it all. It was bliss, truly.

**A/N: I got two reviews, so I updated. I know, it's not much! Not even close to how long my last chapter was. 3, 825 is rather hard to beat. I like this story, but I feel that I went too fast in it. I'm going to start a newer story and make it a one shot, but I want to know what couple you'd like me to do. Also, I want to know if I should continue my "Niley" fanfic. Which, I know, is short, it's only because I'm not a fan of Niley. But I'm in love with Nicholas Sparks. So, give me ideas! I want to know who I should do it on, and what it should be loosely based on. I'd also like to know where you guys want me to go with this story. Thank you to "it rains when you're gone x" (Thank god, someone finally knows how to use you're and your correctly. And "TheSunday" for reviewing my story. I'm glad to hear you guys like the chemistry and wanted an update. I'll try to update every other day too every few days. Maybe once a week or so. But it all depends on reviews for this story. So tell your friends, too tell their friends, too tell their friends, and so on and so forth. Thank you! So much.**


End file.
